Wishing you were here
by Tsukiri
Summary: Princess Elena my own OC is still sad about Prince Luciano leaving. On the Amusement Park opening, Liam comes to her room, inviting her to come with him. One-shot LucianoxOCxLiam


ahh, my first Princess Debut story. and im very very very very sorry that i havent updated my pokemon stories to all you author alert ppl. im a very bad person . anyways, this is a one-shot on my OC princess, princess Elena from Cloud Kingdom...cloud kingdom sounds familiar .

anyways, im probably gonna have another princess debut story out...maybe...imma have 2 ask Rhia...HI RHIA!1

Disclaimer: I dont own Princess Debut to all you lone...fans...out there...we need more Princess Debut fanfictions D:

* * *

*tear* *sob* *drop*

Sounds could be heard behind the door of Princess Elena's room. Since she had woken up to the day of the Amusement Park opening, Elena had cried more than she usually did. Everyday since the Foundation Festival, Prince Luciano, Elena's partner had left to enter the World Competition that would take place soon. Elena knew Luciano didn't know if he'd be able to come back but everyday, she hoped that a knock would hit her door and that Luciano would come in. Of course, every time that happened, and her hopes went up, it was usually someone else. But still, she continued to hope that he would still be able to come back for Amusement Park, or even the Saint-Lyon. But that hope diminished more and more as each day passed by.

*knock* *knock*

Elena's eyes opened in shock.

'Could it be Luciano?' Elena thought hopefully.

"Come in." She said her voice a little groggy from the crying, as she watched the door open. Sadly, it was Prince Liam who was behind the door.

"Hello Princess Elena…Are you crying?" Liam asked as he saw Elena sitting on her bed, her eyes puffy.

"Uh, yeah…" Elena replied, a bit embarrassed since she promised herself that she'd never let a person see her cry, aside from Mint, Regan and Luciano (because he was the one that made her cry everyday as a habit). Liam closed the door as he walked and sat down at the edge of Elena's bed.

"I know what will cheer you up." Liam said. Elena looks at him lazily, seeing as she doesn't believe _anything_ will be able to cheer her up.

"Going to the Amusement Park!" Liam said simply as he smiled at her.

"…I don't wanna." Elena replied.

"Oh comon, I'm sure you'll cheer up, I promise."

"Fine…" Elena said as she got off her bed.

"Great, I'll wait for you outside her door." Liam said smiling as he left the room.

* * *

A few minutes passed, and Elena was ready. She opened the door to see Liam waiting. Together, they went to the Amusement Park where they saw Princess Regan and Prince Vince.

"Oh, hey! It's Liam and Elena~!!" Vince said as he noticed the two.

"Hey guys!" Regan said cheerfully. Liam and Elena both said their greetings.

"El? Can I talk to you for a sec?" Regan said to Elena.

"Sure." Elena replied as the two walked off a little.

"Why are you here with Liam?!" Regan asked.

"Well…" Elena began.

"…It's because of Luciano isn't it." Elena knew that wasn't a question. It was a fact because Regan knew that Elena loved him.

"…yeah..." Was all Elena could say.

"Then you shouldn't be coming with Liam. He may think that you like him back!"

"I know but…I…I was selfish…" Elena said as tears began to well up in her eyes again.

"There, there El. I guess it really is hard for the person you care for to just leave." Regan said comfortably as she patted Elena's back. After a few minutes, Elena's sobbing began to slow to a stop.

"You done crying?" Regan asked.

"Yeah."

"Then let's go back~!" Regan said joyfully as the two returned to Liam and Vince.

"What took you guys so long?! It was so boring just hanging out with Liam." Vince pouted at the two.

"Sorry, but we're here now right?" Regan said gleefully.

"I guess. Well then let's go Regan!" Vince said happily as he grabbed Regan's arm and ran to the Roller Coaster.

"Ahh! I thought we would go with El and Liam!!" Regan yelled at Vince but they were soon out of sight for both Elena and Liam.

"Well then, would you like to go to the Merry-go-round first?" Liam asked Elena.

"Sure." Elena replied.

* * *

The day flew by quickly as Elena enjoyed herself with Liam.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel next Elena." Liam said. Elena nodded happily.

* * *

"Elena…" Elena turns to look at Liam as he brings out a star-shaped pendant.

"I'd like you to have this." Liam said looking at her.

"I…I couldn't." Elena said looking at the pendant.

"I insist. And also, would you…be my partner for the Saint-Lyon?" Liam asked her. Elena was in shock. Did Liam just ask her to be her partner? Flashbacks of Luciano flashed through her head of her memories with him. The joy of dancing with him, and the times when they would hang out or 'date' each other. But soon enough, so came the memory of Luciano telling her he'd be leaving and her beginning to cry in front of someone other than Mint or Regan for the first time. Even so, she still cherished her memories of being with him.

"I…I'm…sorry. I just couldn't Liam." Elena said, as she shamefully looked down at her feet.

"I understand, but will you at least wear this pendant when you dance?" Liam asked hopefully.

"I can't Liam." Elena said as she pushed the pendant back to him. Liam looked sadly at this action.

"Okay then." Liam said.

* * *

The next day, Princess Elena decided not to attend the Saint-Lyon. No matter of all the pleas and drags and all that stuff by Mint, Regan and Tony, Elena would still not go. Soon enough, they all gave up and they went to the Saint-Lyon except for Mint who stayed with Elena. At the Ball, Princess Regan and Prince Vince won and Vince proposed to Regan with a diamond ring, which she accepted. No one really knows what happened to Prince Luciano. There are rumors that say that he had won the World Competition and that his parents had arranged the marriage of him and his partner who is not named. After the rumors were proven true, Princess Elena went back to her kingdom, heart broken, wishing never to see Luciano again. She had decided not to tell her parents of what had happened to her and pretended that everything was normal. Even so, anyone who tried to visit her who knew of what happened at Flower Kingdom would be stopped, save for Princess Regan and everyone wouldn't dare tell the king or queen what really happened to her or face the wrath of Elena. And that ends the broken story of Princess Elena.

* * *

And that's it. I think I did Liam's personality wrong . boohoo T.T

Inspiration of this story sparked when on Day 29, Luciano didn't come back for me (WAHHHHHHHH) and then I realized you aren't suppose to ask him to be your partner after the first competition . and then, instead, Liam came and asked me to go to the amusement park with him and ya . cept i DID go to the Saint-Lyon and i got both the pics of Princess and Tony so that file didn't go to waste xD then again, i could've got Liam but w/e. ANYWAYS that's it. hope u ppl liked it ^.^"

and srry if it was cliche...cept i dunno wut cliche means...maybe mary-sue . hmm...


End file.
